Me With Vampire
by Sakamaki Ama-chan
Summary: Sakamaki Ayane. Seorang gadis keturunan vampire yang anti sosial. Dia bersama 6 vampire yang mengincarnya. Akankah Ayane dapat memilih salah satu darinya? ocxGoM . Warning Harem!OC


**Nyahaha! Bukannya update malah bikin fic lagi! Yah biarkan lah! Ini author seneng banget yang namanya bikin karakter tambahan a.k.a OC. Daripada idenya ngilang lagi. Ribet lagi deh. Saya akan meminjam nama keluarga Sakamaki dari Diabolik Lovers. Dan juga ngambil status vampire. Dan, Sakamaki Ayato akan punya istri. Dan namanya bikinan saya sendiri. Jadi, tolong maafkan saya m(_ _)m . yosh! Cekidot!**

**Me With Vampire**

**Disclaimer = sampai kapanpun bukan milik saya**

**Genre = romance dong XD**

**Rated = karena ini ceritanya Vampire, jadi pastinya T **

**Warning = TYPO, OOC, GJ, ABAL, DLL**

**CHAP 1**

OC's POV

Saat aku berjalan menuju kelasku, aku mendengar berbagai bisikan atau dibilang aku dibicarakan. Yah, menurut rumor yang beredar, aku adalah Vampire. Tapi aku bukanlah Vampire. Aku hanya keturunannya. Ayahku, Sakamaki Ayato menikah dengan manusia yaitu Sakamaki Hoshino yang juga adalah ibuku. Ayahku sudah dibunuh oleh para pemburu Vampire. Dan ibuku pun menjadi korbannya. Dan untungnya aku sedang tidak diburu oleh para pemburu itu. Tapi tetep saja, banyak murid yang ketakutan padaku.

Aku memang keturunan Vampire. Tapi, bukan berarti aku menghisap darah para manusia. Justru kebalikannya, aku punya banyak darah. Bisa dibilang regenerasi darahku sangat banyak. Walaupun setiap hari aku mendonorkan darahku, aku tak pernah terkena Anemia. Gejalanya pun tak pernah. Saat aku terluka, lukaku juga cepat pulih. Ibuku pernah bilang, bahwa aku ini adalah mangsa yang bagus untuk seorang Vampire. Bahkan ayahku sendiri bilang, bahwa darahku ada kualitas yang bagus.

Aku pun masuk kelas dan suasana kelas yang tadinya ribut menjadi hening seketika. Aku hanya terdiam dan berjalan menuju bangkuku.

"Doumo, Ayane-san." Ucap Kuroko saat aku sampai ke bangkuku. Yang kita berdua satu bangku. Oh ya, Namaku Sakamaki Ayane. Kelas 2A SMP Teiko.

"Kuro-kun, Ohayou." Sapaku ramah. Yah, dia mungkin orang pertama yang berani berbicara padaku.

"Ohayou mo, Ayane-san." Kuroko berpaling dari bangkunya lalu menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku risih melihat tatapan itu.

"A-ada apa, Kuro-kun?" tanyaku risih. Dengan segera ia mendekati mukaku. Dan mencium aroma yang berada dileherku ini.

"Bau tubuhmu enak, Ayane-san." Jawab Kuroko sambil memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Mou, Kuro-kun. Berhentilah menciumi tubuhku ini." Ya, Kuroko suka sekali menciumi aroma tubuhku. Padahal aku hanya memakai farfum sangat sedikit tadi.

"Tidak bisa Ayane-san. Bau tubuhmu itu sangat harum. Dan aku suka." Jawabnya sembari menatapku datar.

"Kau lebih suka dari Vanilla Shake-mu itu?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aromanya lebih manis dari Vanilla Shakeku." Ucapnya datar. Aku pernah berpikir sekali bahwa Kuroko adalah Vampire. Tapi tidak mungkin kan. Pasalnya, Kuroko tidak pernah menyerangku. Padahal katanya aku punya kualitas darah yang bagus. Setelah pembicaraan tadi, bel pun berbunyi dan Sensei pun masuk.

-time skip, istirahat-

Wah, tak terasa sudah istirahat ne. aku mengajak Kuroko untuk makan di atap. Dan dia menyetujuinya.

"Wah, hari ini cerah!" ucapku sambil melihat langit yang cukup cerah. Kuroko hanya menutupi matanya dengan lengannya.

"Ayane-san, bisakah kita makan ditempat yang teduh?" tanya Kuroko sambil membawa satu Big Cup Vanilla Shake. Aku ragu dia bisa menghabiskannya.

"Ehm! Tentu saja!" kami pun makan dibalik dinding. Tempat itu cukup teduh. Aku membuka bekalku. Yah, isinya hanya Onigiri dan beberapa telur dadar. Sederhana, tapi ini cukup mengenyangkan.

"Ayane-san, bisakah aku meminta telur dadarmu itu?" tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk telur dadar.

"Boleh! Nih, aammm…" aku menyuapinya dengan sumpit. Lalu dia mengunyahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya ne?"

"Hem… manis. Sama sepertimu Ayane-san." Aku hanya tersipu saja mendengar pengakuan Kuroko.

Setelah itu, kami pun berbincang lagi. Sampai ada yang membuka pintu untuk menuju atap.

"Are… bau ini… bau ini…" sosok yang membuka pintu itupun menutup pintunya dengan cara membantingnya. Dan, dia berlari kearah kami. Kami pun kaget saat mengetahui kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ternyata benar! Pantas aku tidak asing ne! ternyata memang bau Kurokocchi!" ucap seorang lelaki yang dengan rambut pirang. Yah, aku mengenalnya. Seorang model dengan nama Kise Ryouta. Banyak sekali fansnya.

"Konichiwa Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko ramah.

"Konichiwa! Are, siapa gadis ini?" Kise menunjukku. Akupun menatapnya ketakutan. Entah kenapa, sepertinya aku orang yang anti sosial.

"Dia teman sekelasku. Sakamaki Ayane." jawab Kuroko. Ukh… sekarang Kise-kun pasti akan tau kalau aku keturunan Vampire.

"Hoh… kau manis sekali ne! Sakamaki… itu kalau gak salah nama keluarga Vampire, kan?" Kise bertanya sambil berjongkok didepan ku.

"I-iya…" jawabku ketakutan.

"Sugoi na! kau adalah vampire!" teriak Kise yang membuatku kebingungan.

"Selain itu, baumu sangat manis ne! lebih manis dari bau Kurokocchi!" ucap Kise riang. ukh! Sekarang Kise-kun malah menyukai aroma tubuhku ini.

"Benar apa kataku kan Ayane-san. Aroma tubuhmu sangat manis." Kuroko malah menyetujui perkataan Kise. Aduh..!

"Baumu sangat manis ne. aku, sampai mabuk dibuatnya…" gumam Kise sambil memegang tanganku. Lalu menciuminya.

"Ki-kise-san.. a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" tanyaku gugup karena tiba-tiba dia mencium tanganku. Dia hanya diam. Tapi kurasakan kalo dia sedikit menggigit tanganku.

"Hmm… tanganmu saja sangat manis…" dia mulai menciumi tanganku. Terkadang menjilatinya. Aku hanya bingung kenapa Kise berbuat seperti ini. Apa dia vampire? Dia mulai menuju lengan bagian bawah, menjilatinya, dan sesekali menggigitnya. Aku hanya diam. Dan Kuroko-kun juga hanya diam.

"Manis… manis… sangat manis… bolehkah aku meminta lebih?" gumam Kise sembari mencium satu-satu jariku. Ukh… aku hanya diam sampai seseorang mendobrak pintu menuju atap.

"Oi, Kise! Aku tau kau ada disini! Ayo, bertarunglah dengank—" ucapannya terhenti saat dia melihat kise sedang menciumi tanganku.

"Aominecchi. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kise sambil tetap memegang tanganku.

"Si-siapa dia? Dan kenapa kau menciumi tangannya?!" teriak Aomine sambil menunjuk tangan Kise yang sedang memegang tanganku.

"Dia teman sekelas Kurokocchi-ssu!"

"Iya benar. Namanya Sakamaki Ayane, Aomine-kun." Tambah Kuroko. Oke, satu cowo lagi mengetahui nama asliku. Dan dia menatapku mesum.

"Heh? Teman sekelas Tetsu? Aku tak pernah mengetahuinya…" dia berjalan kearahku dan berjongkok disampingku.

"Ka-kau siapa?" aku menatapnya ketakutan. Karena, dia menatapku mesum.

"Aomine Daiki. Ukuran dadamu cukup besar juga. tapi tidak sebesar Satsuki." Sekarang dia melihat dadaku. Apa yang dia pikirkan?!

"Sudahlah Aominecchi! Ayacchi ini milikku-ssu!" Kise menciumi tanganku lagi.

"Milikmu? Tidak bisa. Akulah yang disini yang akan mendapatkannya." Dia memegang daguku dan mengangkatnya sedikit.

"Tidak bisa-ssu! Aku yang mendapatkannya duluan!"

"Jangan begitu. Dia sangat manis. Aroma tubuhnya juga manis. Bodynya juga bagus. Sangat pantas menjadi kekasihku!" ucap Aomine sambil mengendus sesuatu dileherku.

"Kalian semua hentikan. Ayane-san adalah milikku. Tak akan kubiarkan dia jadi milik orang lain." Kata Kuroko sembari memeluk pinggangku dan menciumi kepalaku.

"Aku yang paling keren disini-ssu. Ayacchi juga pasti akan memilihku!" kata Kise gak mau kalah. Dia juga menciumi lengan bawahku.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku! Kalian semua minggirlah!" kata Aomine dengan nada yang cukup kasar. Dan… dan… dia menciumi leherku!

"Ukh! Kenapa dengan mereka bertiga! Kenapa mereka menciumiku?!" teriakku dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak, Kuroko memeluk pinggangku dan menciumi kepalaku. Kise menciumi dan menjilati tangan kananku. Dan Aomine menciumi dan bahkan menggigiti leherku.

Dengan banyak tenaga, aku melepaskan perlakuan mereka terhadapku. Dan mereka menatapku dengan pandangkan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"A…Aku benci kalian!" teriakku sambil berlari pergi dan turun ke kelas.

"Ayane-san/Ayacchi/Ayane !" panggil mereka bertiga. Tapi aku hanya terus berlari. Dan…..

BRUK!

Aku menabrak seseorang sampai dia terjatuh.

"Ma-maakan aku!" aku membantunya berdiri. Saat kulihat siapa yang kutabrak, aku membantu. Yah, yang kulihat adalah tatapan dingin seperti seorang iblis. Mata dengan warna merah dan kuning, gunting berwarna merah yang menghiasi saku Blazer-nya, rambut yang berwarna merah yang tertiup angin, juga lelaki dengan tinggi yang hampir sama denganku.

DEG!

Rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Siapapun tak ingin punya masalah dengan dia. Dia… Akashi Seijuuro. Dan sekarang aku membuat masalah dengannya.

"Permintaan maafmu tidak bisa membuatku memaafkanmu…" ucapnya dingin sambil menatapku dingin dan sinis. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan dibenakku.

"_Apakah aku tidak bisa menjalankan hariku dengan biasa saja?"_

Dan sudah pasti jawabannya….

"_Tidak. Dan pasti tidak akan bisa."_

**TBC**

**Oke. Ini ff emang abal abis. saat bagian Kise ama Aomine, saya malah teriak sendiri == . Ini juga endingnya sumpah demi apapun maksa banget. Saya akan segera mengupdate fic yang satunya lagi. Kalau bisa sih besok atau minggu depan. Soalnya senen saya udh UAS. Jadi, maafkan saya kalau tidak update cepat. (-/\-) Akhir kata…**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
